Weasley Children Woes
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: Each family has its problems. What is each member of the Weasley family children's problems? Just a little drabble about each Weasley child. Not my best work but oh well!


**Weasley Children Woes**

**Summary: Each family has its problems. What is each member of the Weasley family children's problems?**

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of Harry Potter! I wish I could be that awesome!**

**It's kind of stupid and I will admit, not my best work, but whatever! I got bored so.. here it is. **

Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Bill Weasley has always been first for everything in his family. Just to name a few, he's the first born, the first to walk, the first to do accidental magic, the first to get a wand, the first to go to Hogwarts. But what if he doesn't like being the first? He's expected to be responsible and to take care of his siblings. He's expected to be there for them and to look out for them. There's so much that falls on his young shoulders.

His childhood took place in dark, dark times and he remembers the fears that went along with it. He was forced to grow up fast, not only because he had so many younger siblings looking up to him, but because he never wanted them to live in fear as he once did.

He never had any older brother to comfort him. He _is_ the older brother. He's the rock all the siblings fall on. He's the one they run to. Sometimes, he just wishes he had more time to be a kid. He wishes he didn't have to be the oldest.

After having to be so responsible his whole life, Bill goes for a job that makes him let loose a little. It's not boring, and it's dangerous enough for him. Bill becomes a curse breaker, to feel the freedom of not being the responsible one for once.

Next up, we have Charlie Weasley. He's the second oldest. Both him and Bill are alike. However, they aren't the same. He's done the things that Bill hasn't.

His love for animals isn't something he shares with his brother, which makes him different. He likes being different.

He's a more physical type of person; where as his other siblings are not. He, like Bill, had a dark and scary childhood. While his older brother and he are close, Charlie doesn't want to be compared to him. He's his own person and he's proved that pretty well with the type of activities he engages in.

While he's expected to be a good role model for his younger brothers and sister, and he is, he's just not as good as Bill. But, like his older brother, after being in the responsible big brother role for so long, he needs to get out—to let himself free. He likes danger, likes the feel of it. Charlie becomes a handler at the Dragon Reserve in Romania, loving the thrill of being with the unpredictable antics of dragons.

Thirdly, we have Percy Weasley. Percy's always been different from his siblings. While Bill and Charlie were more of fun and boisterous but responsible older brothers, Percy was the quiet, thoughtful child. Ever since a child, he wanted to excel in everything he did. He wanted to be just a good, or maybe even better, than his older brothers. He also wanted to be a great role model for his younger siblings.

His greatest wish was to be the biggest thing he could think of, someone his family could admire: The Minister. Some of his family scoffed and found his wishes far-fetched. Percy had somehow become the outcast. All he wanted was to be someone his family could look up to and be proud of.

Somewhere down the road he made a wrong turn and ended up making a big mistake. He left his family for the Ministry.

While he made a big mistake, at least he corrected it. And that is the type of person that Percy always has been. One who doesn't make mistakes often, but when he does, he corrects it.

Moving forward, we have our favorite twins, Fred and George Weasley. Everyone knows about the twins—the fun, boisterous, witty, and entertaining duo. Some find them immature, and some find them hilarious. They truly are the definition of comic relief.

Most people don't realize that they really are quite intelligent. They just don't always show it.

While they indeed are twins and do love each other's company, they don't get enough credit of just being individuals. When people think of George, they include Fred as well and vice versa. No one knows the two as just George or just Fred.

Fred is the more reckless twin, and probably has the most prank ideas; while George is the more careful twin and the more cunning. Together, they are an unstoppable duo. Separately, they are both two great individuals.

Next, we have Ron Weasley. The youngest brother. Whatever he does, it seems his older brothers have already done it for him. He loves his older brother and wouldn't replace them for the world but it's sometimes nice to have his own accomplishments and not something that's already been taken care of.

He befriends Harry Potter, making himself more unique. He's done one of the things his other brothers can't! But what he just doesn't realize is that while yes, he has five older brothers and they all have their own accomplishments, he is his own person and his family loves him for just being himself.

He may feel overshadowed, but in reality his accomplishments are just as important as his brothers.

Lastly, but certainly not least, we have Ginny Weasley. The only girl of the family and the youngest to boot! It's hard for her, to live in a family of all boys—six of them in fact!—who don't let her join them. Always, she's been told she's too young to do this, or she can't do that because she's a girl.

She had to become independent, teach herself the things her brothers wouldn't. She might be the youngest and she might be a girl but it does not make her less important than her brothers.


End file.
